


A beautiful distraction

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco just wants to get his work done, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: ‘Harry,’ he murmured, ‘I need to work.’Harry didn’t respond, just kissed his way up to Draco’s throat, lingering there, his breath ghosting across Draco’s skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.‘Stop trying to distract me, Harry,’ Draco said, cursing how breathless he sounded.





	A beautiful distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Katerinehathshblack](https://katerinehathshblack.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing for me, and thank you [April](https://april-thelightfury115.tumblr.com/) for prompting me💙

Draco sighed as he sank down into his desk chair. His day was not going to plan at all, and now he had a mountain of work to catch up on before he could stop for the evening. His editor liked to set tight deadlines, and if he didn’t crack on with this article he would end up having to pull an all nighter, something he absolutely hated doing.

He had the beginnings of a headache, brought on by sitting under the bright fluorescent lights of St Mungo’s for several hours, and he was hoping that if he worked quickly, he would be able to join Harry for a nap later on.

As always when he was working on an article, Draco found himself quickly getting in the zone, all awareness of the world outside his office fading as he wrote. He was working on an exposé of a member of the Wizengamot who appeared to have shady business dealings that threatened the impartiality of his rulings, and Draco was determined to get to the bottom of the matter.

Draco didn’t know how much time had passed when his concentration was broken by the sound of his office door brushing across the carpet as it was opened. He turned around in his chair to be greeted by the sight of Harry creeping in to the room, wrapped up so tightly in their duvet that only his face and the tips of his hair poked out. He didn’t look anywhere near as bad as he had when Draco had arrived at St Mungo’s that morning, but his eyes were still ringed by dark circles and he was shuffling gingerly, body clearly still hurting from the after effects of the curse he had been hit by.

‘You’re supposed to be resting,’ Draco said, fixing Harry with a disapproving look.

‘I got bored. What am I supposed to do in a bed without you there?’ Harry joked weakly, voice hoarse from his time in hospital.

‘You could read? Sleep? And you’re definitely not well enough for that at the moment.’ Draco added, knowing exactly where Harry’s mind had been going.

‘It’s lonely without you though. Can I sit in here with you? I promise I’ll rest and not disturb you.’ Harry asked, giving Draco the puppy dog eyes he could never resist.

‘Fine, but I really need to work,’ Draco said, giving in straight away. There was no point trying to fight it - he could never resist Harry.

Harry curled up on the sofa on the other side of the room, still cocooned in his duvet, and Draco got back to work.

For a while, it was fine. Harry lay on the sofa and half-heartedly flicked through a book, and Draco wrote.

But then Draco heard the rustling noise again, and then Harry was next to Draco, pulling up a spare chair to sit by him.

Draco looked at Harry questioningly, one eyebrow raised as he waited for Harry to explain why he wasn’t resting on the sofa anymore.

‘It’s lonely over there,’ Harry finally muttered, before dropping a kiss on Draco’s bare arm.

Draco managed to contain the smile that threatened to spread over his face, simply muttering _fine, you can sit there then,_ before returning to his work.

Just minutes later and he felt Harry shift in his seat, and then shivered as Harry’s lips pressed oh so softly against his shoulder. He tried to keep writing as Harry kissed up and down his arm, tried to ignore the way his body instinctively reacted to the feel of Harry’s lips against his skin.

‘Harry,’ he murmured, ‘I need to work.’

Harry didn’t respond, just kissed his way up to Draco’s throat, lingering there, his breath ghosting across Draco’s skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

‘Stop trying to distract me, Harry,’ Draco said, cursing how breathless he sounded.

‘I miss you,’ Harry said, interspersing each word with a kiss to Draco’s throat.

‘I’m right here, how can you miss me?’ Draco replied.

‘Easily.’

Draco put down his pen, resigned to not getting any more work done. How could he, when Harry was right there, kissing him and saying things like that?

He turned to face Harry properly and brought a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek, letting his thumb rub gently across the stubble covering Harry’s jaw. Harry leaned in to the touch, his eyes sliding closed and a contented sigh escaping from his lips.

‘If I come and sit in bed with you, will you please rest?’ Draco said quietly.

Harry opened his eyes and nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

Draco couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing Harry gently, though he really did intend for Harry to rest when they got in to bed.

‘Come on then,’ he said, getting up and extending a hand to Harry.

Hand in hand they slowly walked to their bedroom, the duvet trailing behind Harry who was starting to yawn now.

They got in to bed, and this time it was Draco who peppered kisses across Harry’s skin, trying to communicate with each kiss how relieved he was that Harry had survived the curse, silently telling Harry how much he loved him. Harry closed his eyes as Draco kissed him, and soon he was drifting off to sleep, a smile still visible on his peacefully sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
